


The Cabin

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: 47 and Diana stay at a cabin a year after the events of Hitman III
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Cabin

47 looked out the window of the cabin, slightly coated with dust, he brushed it aside and gave a slight smile as he saw her, Diana. He hadn't seen her in so long, and it felt like a breath of fresh air after a long trip in smog. He tapped on the glass to get her attention, as if she were an animal at the zoo. 

  
She then ran to the window, her hair blowing in the wind and getting in her eyes, 47 opened it and she laughed "I feel like I'm ordering to go" 

  
"What will you have?" 

  
"What are today's specials?" Diana asked jokingly 

  
"Unfortunately, since this is the middle of nowhere, we ran out of meat patties, pickles and onions, and buns" 

  
"Such a shame, I was looking forward to eating an unhealthy meal paired with an unhealthy soda" 

  
"I don't imagine you're much the soda type" he remarked "Why don't you come in? I can bring the firewood back for you" 

She obliged, and once 47 was finished gathering the rest of the firewood, he shut the door to the outside and looked around the cabin, it was as he expected it... maybe even imagined it to be during the time he walked his own path. 

  
Coming back to Diana, to this... life, it wasn't something that he considered difficult for him, he understood that she had set him free, free from the contracts, free from the former ICA, free from... her? But in the last year without her he knew that there was one thing, one place, and one path that he wanted to walk. 

  
"So" Diana spoke up, indicating for him to sit across from her "What to do?" 

  
"Well, possibly we could start with what we have been doing for the last year" 

  
Diana seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking her head "I don't think I've done anything interesting the whole year, what about you?"

"Nothing, it was terribly boring without...." his eyes met hers briefly as he spoke and he faltered "without the traveling." 

  
"Ah of course, must take some time to get used to. But we shall work out the inner details of our own little assignments soon, I feel as if we should make this place a tad more comfortable. Do you mind lighting that fire, 47?" 

  
He rose from the chair and approached the pile of fresh firewood, carrying enough over to the fireplace and tending to it before lighting it, he looked back at Diana and saw her reading some sort of letter, there was a loose strand of hair in her face and she brushed it out of the way with her fingers, such a light, soft touch. He noticed the way the sun coming in from the late afternoon was lighting the edges of her hair and touching her skin with a subtlety he couldn't figure out.   
It wasn't that he had never noticed Diana before, but... he wasn't necessarily a scholar of regular human emotions, conflicts, feelings. These were things that were taken from him as a child, things he sometimes desperately studied in order to be something more than what he was made to be. He stood and went back to Diana, this time sitting on the same couch as her. She did not react to this, eyes still focused on the letter she was holding.   
"What are you reading?"

  
"Oh, just one of my many love letters from men who adore me" She said jokingly, passing over the letter. It was some sort of letter from a friend.   
"After I had joined the ranks of the ICA, my aunt and uncle whom I had been living with, seemingly felt lonely in their older years and adopted a young man by the name of Roger. They raised him as their own and... this letter is from him" 

  
47 began reading from the letter as Diana looked thoughtfully over at the fire "Over the many years the name Diana has become some sort of mystery that I felt the need to solve. I spent half of my young life in foster care, I never had brothers or sisters, and now I did, but I had never met her. My parents, your aunt and uncle... they never talked about you as much as I would have wanted, and your old room here gives no clues as to who you are, or were. I suppose. All I have is a name, if you would, please reply to this letter" 

  
"I brought that letter with me" Diana said, looking back at 47 "It's an odd feeling... considering the strangeness of my life, my former job... the friendships I keep, it's an odd feeling of normalcy, finding a brother"

  
"I understand, I felt that way when I remembered Six" 

  
Diana put her hand on his, the last time she had touched him she had poisoned him. He felt strange, a nervousness that he couldn't quite explain and a need to remove himself from the situation, she wrapped her hand around his and squeezed in a comforting manner. He relaxed.   
"I'm not... used to touching"

  
"Well" Diana said, taking the letter from his other hand and setting it back on the table "Perhaps that... is something we could change" 

  
"Is that not... inappropriate?" 

  
"There's nobody here to stop us except ourselves" She said with a giggle "Unless Erich Soders rises from the grave" 

He responded to this with a smirk 

  
They spent the evening going over potential plans for the future of their own little agency, their own little projects and how they wanted to do things going forward, both agreeing that there were a lot of things about the ICA that weren't great, and ways they could be improved. 

  
"I don't like how the ICA tried to kill you twice" Diana said "It might be an unpopular opinion, but I'm not a huge fan of my friends getting tracked down"   
One again, 47 responded with a smile, Diana was the only person in the world that could even make him feel like smiling was necessary, and even then it was almost a reflex, sometimes he realized that he was smiling while looking at her without realizing it. He had heard this feeling described before as "love", and he understood the concept of love, people loved their families, they loved their pets. But he didn't know what it meant to love. He cared for several pets in his life, he cared for his brother Six, and he cared for Diana, but in a warmer way. 

  
"And of course there can't be any power plays. We're not handler and agent anymore" 

  
"Were there ever power plays between us before? I don't recall ever trying to overthrow you" 

  
"That doesn't mean you won't get any ideas about it in the future" Diana said in a teasing way. 

  
The sun had long gone down on the cabin, and the soft light of the fire and the lamps on several tables made the atmosphere feel as warm as he felt when he looked at her, she was so interested in her work, so invested and focused on something, her hair fell into her eyes again and without thinking he reached over to brush it away from her face. 


End file.
